Wounds
by MarcusJolley
Summary: Will Joey dying bring him and Seto closer than ever before? This is a puppyshipping, and character death.
1. chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Joey Wheeler ran as fast as he possibly could through the dark rainy night. Watery drops blurred his vision. He was so close to Seto Kaiba's house. He knew if he ran there he would be safe due to Seto's large security system.

Joey's abusive father had hired a gunman to take Joey out for good. He was worthless to his father now he had been fired from his job. Joey's loud gasps as he tried to run faster drowned out the man's footsteps.

He saw Seto's manor up ahead. He let a slight smile dominate his face. Joey dived for the bars, luckily he was skinny enough to squeeze through them. Joey's feet pounded on the cement of Seto's walkway as he ran for the thick wooden doors.

Joey allowed himself to slow for a fleeting moment. He knew Seto hated him, but he couldn't deny him if he were trying to be killed. Joey's chest throbed from the strain on his wounds. He let a hand dart to the deep ache. Joey stopped all of a sudden to catch his breath before he collapsed in agony.

Suddenly a sharp painful twinge hit his neck. Pain wracked his body as the bullet rang as it shot from the gun.

Seto Kaiba woke with a jerk when an exploding noise filled the air. He was immediately from his bed and out the door to check on Mokuba.

"Seto!" a small voice called out, "What was that?"

"It's alright Mokie. It was probably just some dumb hunters. Go back to bed and get some rest. You still have school tomorrow." Seto bent in front of Mokie and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll go deal with them."

"But what if they hurt you?!" Mokuba whispered.

"They'll have hell to pay. Now off to bed." Seto replied.

"Yes Seto. Please be careful." Mokuba turned and went into his room with a soft 'I love you'.

Seto shot down the stairs. He grabbed his white trench coat, and walked outside.

Roland stood at the bottom of the steps touching something.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"A boy, sir." Roland replied.

Seto slid to the bottom and bent next to him. Hands were covering soft blonde hair. Hair that Seto recognized.

When he pulled the hands away he saw a boy with blood leaking from his ears and nose. Every time the boy opened his mouth blood spilled out. That boy was Joey Wheeler.

Joey managed to reach his hand out and grasp Seto's sleeve, and say, "He...help m...m...me."

Seto's eyes widened a considerable amount. "Where is the wound?" He said on instinct.

"Side of the neck, sir. It is covering most of the air flow." Roland replied.

Seto looked at Roland, knowing this was not a wound you could walk away from.

Seto picked Joey up and carried him inside. He brought Joey to a room close by, and laid him on a soft bed. He bent down next to his head and stared into Joey's bloodshot eyes.

"Just relax, Wheeler. Everything is all right." Seto said softly, trying his best to soothe the dying boy.

Joey gasped when Seto pushed something under his neck. Right below the wound. Seto ran a hand across Joey's forehead, and mumbled relaxing words.

Joey started to whimper. Seto grasped his jerking hand, "Shhh shhh Joey. It's okay. Just try to sleep.'

"A...am I d...dy...dyin', S...Ka...kaiba?" Joey whispered.

Seto didn't want to lie, nor did he want to say the words. Seto swallowed and gave a curt nod.

Joey grasped tighter onto Seto's hand. He stared up at the roof. Words incoherently jumbled out of Joey's bloody mouth. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready for this. Joey felt burning hot tears slash paths along his face. He felt Seto's fingers run across his cheeks as he mumbled the words 'don't cry' over and over again. Through blurred vision he could slightly make out the hazardous tear flow from Seto's own eyes. "Y... a ar... are cr...cry...in'... to...o."

Joey watched as Seto brushed tears off of his cheeks. "Okay. Let's make a deal; you stop crying and I will, too."

Joey nodded. He blinked back as much tears as he possibly could. "I d... don... don' w...wan... wanna d... die." Joey said whimpering.

"I know, but I am right here, so you don't have anything to worry about. I know you hate this, and you don't deserve this, but you don't have a choice. I'm so sorry Joey." Seto said grazing his lips across Joey's knuckles.

Joey caressed his fingers through Seto's hair, "Ple...ase pr...ot...ect Se...ren...ity, a...n s...ay go...od-b...bye to Yu...g a...n th...a g...a...ng for m...e."

Seto nodded. "Of course."

Joey watched as Seto bent up and pressed his lips to Joey's softly. Their lips moved together in a gentle rhythm. Joey's lips were kind of shaky, but Seto didn't mind. When they pulled apart Seto bent back down. His fingers curled with Joey's once more, and tighter than before.

Joey buried his nose into Seto's hand. "I l...lo...love y...ya, m...mon...money b...bags."

Seto smiled warmly, "I love you too, mutt."

"I a...ain..ain't a d...dog, K...kai...kai...ba." Joey replied weakly punching Seto's shoulder.

Seto chuckled, "Even dying you can make a joke."

"Ya k...kno...know me. Al...alwa...always got...ta be tha jo...joke...ster." Joey said smiling as best he could. "Mmm t...tire...d K...kaiba."

"Call me Seto, please." Seto asked with a quivering lip.

"C...can I g...go t...ta s...sle...ep, S...seto?" Joey asked with heavy eyelids.

Seto squeezed his hand twice, and then nodded, "Bye Joey."

"Mmmm." Joey hummed.

Joey looked into Seto's sharp blue eyes. They stared into each other's souls. Joey let his eyes fall shut, and Seto's icy pupils were the last things he saw before falling into death.

 **(AN: Hi, I hope you like this story. Please don't forget to R R. And if you do think there is anything I should change please notify me. And a good Damn bye to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Seto pulled the suit jacket onto his broad shoulders. He stared at himself in the spotless mirror. Seto had purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and the visibility of heavy crying stained his face. From the puffiness around his Icy blue eyes to the redness on the tip of nose.

Joey had died from a bullet wound as he was grasping hands with Seto Kaiba. Seto remembered the way that lively spark faded from his pain filled eyes. Joey's death had struck him deep, since Joey was the boy he had a crush on since Battle City. He remembered what Joey's warm lips felt like, like silk sheets sliding against bare flesh. He remembered what they tasted like too, like warm honey. Seto sighed and called to Mokuba. "Are you ready yet, Mokie?!"

"Yes Seto." said a small boy with raven hair from Seto's doorway. Seto frowned. Joey was one of the two people who he truly cared for, and wanted to protect from danger. Now it was only Mokuba who was left, and he knew he couldn't hold onto him forever. Seto swallowed heavily. He felt Mokuba's warm fingers clasp tightly around his own.

"Come on, Seto. We should head out." Mokuba said.

Seto nodded. He turned around and walked with Mokuba out of the large manor. They were on their way to meet Yugi and his gang for Joey's funeral. Seto had been on the phone with them the same night Joey died. He told them everything Joey had said, and had told them of the night's horrifying events. He had only told Yugi of his secret crush on the blonde Brooklyn boy. When Seto slid into the back of the black limo he immediately relaxed back into the seat. He was trying not to cry, as then he would be showing his weaknesses even more. Mokuba hated seeing him cry because he always ended up doing it himself, so Seto tried his best not to do so.

Seto felt warm arms wrap him. He looked down into Mokuba's small face. "It'll get better, Seto. Promise me you won't give up?"

"Of course not Mokie. I still have you, so I'm not allowed to give up yet." Seto replied, at least to try to calm the raven-haired boy down.

Mokie smiled softly, and relaxed into Seto's side. They continued the long tiring drive in silence.

The limo that held the two Kaiba brothers pulled up to the curb. Once they stepped out of the car Seto was immediately attacked by a small boy and his wide arms. Seto looked down at Yugi, his tri-colored hairhair large enough to brush across Seto's chin.

"Hello, Kaiba." The teenage boy said.

Awkwardly Seto put an arm around Yugi. " Hi."

"How have you been doing?" Tea asked.

Seto scratched his head, "Um, well I guess the best I could say is traumatized." Seto pulled away from Yugi. He wrapped both his hands around his shoulders. "I'm still trying to find a way to forget the sight."

Tea nodded as if she understood. "Come on. We better go inside."

Seto refused to stand up to see the Brooklyn boys wounded face. He sat on one of the back benches with his legs curled to his chest. He was on the verge of tears, he didn't he could handle the sight of Joey's sweet and innocent face, when he could clearly see that hideous wound in the boys throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tristan asked as he walked up to Seto.

Seto just gave a shaky nod. He turned his head and waited for Tristan to sigh. His footstrps echoed as he walked away to leave Seto to himself.

The burial came fast. Seto couldn't watch, so he decided to remain alone under a tree. Mokie, who ran up to him after the burial, had an abundent amount of overflowing tears. The sight made Seto's own brim over his light blue eyes. A sob escaped him once Mokuba asked if he was alright.

"I don't think I can do this Mokuba." Seto said.

Mokuba fell to the cold dirt and wrapped his arms around his older brother. Mokuba never spoke a word, and kept his head rested into Seto's shoulder. Seto's body shuddered as tears splattered the ground.

"We'll get through this Seto. Please bare with me."

Seto had never realized he had passed out. Once he woke he waa curled into his cool sheets with Mokuba's warm body being just in his reach. He smiled fondly at the boy. He was glad his brother was still there to be taken care of. He would have lost it if he wasn't.

He knew he never would get over Joey's death, but Mokuba was a nice distraction from the hatred of the world outside. Seto laid his head back. He smiled and imagined what it would be like if Joey were there. That he had never died, and their feelings confessed. What would it be like to have Joey as a constant companion.

He knew Joey would be annoying as hell, but to be honest, he wanted to have that annoying loud mouth there.

"As cheesy as this sounds Wheeler, but if you're up there than you'll always be in my heart. I could never forget you. The sight of trees will remind me of your wildness, roses will remind me of your smell, anything loud will remind me of your laughter." Seto chuckled once he said that. "The stars will remind me of your heart and soul, pure, sweet, and infinite. I love you Wheeler. No matter how ridiculous you are."

Seto smiled and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with the sound of Joey's voice saying, "So cheesy, and I love ya too, Moneybags."

 **(AN: To be honest I almost cried through this. I hope you enjoyed my story, and the cheesy side of Seto Kaiba.**

 **Good damn bye readers:))**


End file.
